Secrets
by Deandra
Summary: Amrothos becomes acquainted with his sister’s nemesis. See ch. 1 for more details...this is a spinoff to other stories best to read those stories first. Prequel of the Elfwine Chronicles series.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: WARNING! Despite this being posted for the characters of Eomer/Lothiriel, that is only because Amrothos isn't an option! E/L are in this story, but not the main focus. If you don't mind that, continue reading. _**

**_SECOND: This is a spin-off to By The Book (and the second half of No Mistake: Redux). If you have NOT read No Mistake, By The Book and No Mistake: Redux, this story may confuse you. It assumes you are familiar with events that took place in those stories. However, if you want to read this but don't want to have to go and read 3 other stories first, I suggest reading No Mistake and By the Book, plus ch. 7 of No Mistake: Redux. That will give you enough information to go on. No Mistake PLUS By the Book EQUALS No Mistake: Redux. (The first two comprise a story from Lothiriel's POV; the latter is the SAME story, but told from Eomer's POV.) _**

**_When I solicited story ideas after By The Book, more than one person mentioned a story involving Amrothos and Danwen. Discussions with Jazzcat helped me work out how it might be possible that she would not realize his "close" connection to Lothiriel. _**

**_Sorry about all that longwindedness! My usual following won't have a problem with it, but I thought I better explain things for any newcomers. Guess writing Footsteps helped break through my writer's block and I finished this story the same night. Hopefully, this means my other E/L story will soon be ready also, and maybe another Elfwine Chronicle. _**

****

Secrets

**(March, 3020 III) **

**Chapter 1 **

With Lothiriel unwilling to go riding with him, Amrothos was left at loose ends. He had thought she would be pleased to have an excuse to get away for awhile, but now that he considered the matter, he seemed to recall seeing her with a book and Faramir. That was never a good sign. They were the only two people he knew who could get so thoroughly engrossed in reading a book. And once lost, it was hard to get their attention.

Sighing, he turned in the direction of the main exit from Meduseld. He had never taken the time to check out the town to any extent. It seemed the only course open to him if he wished to be amused for a few hours.

He walked along, looking in shop windows for a bit, getting more bored by the minute. With any luck, he would stumble across an inn and find something to drink.

He turned down a side street. Ahead of him, a woman was struggling to manage the packages she carried. As he watched, she finally lost her grip on two of them, and the rest scattered around her as she tried to grab for them. Quickly he moved forward to assist her.

"Let me help," he offered, reaching for several of the packages and stacking them in a pile. Only as the last was added to the collection did he look up and catch a glimpse of her face. Recognition dawned immediately; it was Danwen. It was clear that she did not connect him with Lothiriel, for her manner was mostly cordial as she thanked him.

She began trying to gather the parcels into her arms once more, but Amrothos stopped her. "Allow me to carry them for you, my lady." She hesitated, but finally nodded and gave him a tentative smile.

"You are from Gondor." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes. How can you tell?" he asked, handing her two small packages and picking up the remainder himself.

"The hair. No one in Edoras has the dark hair. Well, they didn't until..." She broke off and a frown marred her face.

"Until Lady Lothiriel came?" he asked.

She nodded, and looked at him curiously. "You are here for the wedding?"

"Yes. I take it you do not approve of the bride your king has chosen. Why not?"

Before she could censor her words, Danwen blurted out, "Because he should have married one of his own people. He should have..." Quickly she stopped herself and looked away.

Amrothos suppressed a smile, suspecting what she had just barely managed not to admit – that she had wanted Eomer for herself.

"Well, Lady Lothiriel is an impressive woman to be sure, but I cannot say I agree with the man's taste. I have seen many fair ladies in Rohan worthy of male attention." He gave her an engaging grin, and she blushed at the implied compliment.

Changing the subject, she asked, "You know something of Lady Lothiriel then?"

"A bit," he shrugged. "I live in Dol Amroth so we are familiar with the royal family. They all are pleasant enough, and Lady Lothiriel can be most charming. Perhaps in time you will come to like her better, when you have had more opportunity to be acquainted."

Her posture stiffened, "I rather doubt that." Suddenly she realized they were standing in the street and he was laden with her bundles. "Oh, I am sorry! I should not detain you." She reached for the packages, but he drew back.

"Please, allow me. I am happy to carry them for you."

She smiled, pleased, and gestured down the street, "I do not live far. Thank you."

They strolled in silence for a time before Danwen attempted further conversation, "What is Dol Amroth like? It is by the sea, is it not?"

"Yes. The town is largely centered around commerce connected with the sea. Fishing, trade, that sort of thing."

"I should like to see the sea sometime. I hear it is quite amazing."

"That it is, though I suppose I am somewhat accustomed to it and likely do not take so much notice of it as you would."

"What do you do there?" she queried.

Thinking quickly, Amrothos told her, "Other than being a noble? Occasionally they have need of me in the army, though I am not the best soldier they could find."

She smiled at that, apparently diverted by his humor not to press further for details. But her mood changed and she sighed, "Why could she not have _stayed_ in Dol Amroth, where she belongs!"

Again Amrothos was forced to conceal a grin, and asked innocently, "Lady Lothiriel, you mean?" When Danwen nodded, he commented, "I almost get the feeling you have a personal interest in the king."

Her eyes darted quickly to his, but found only an impassive look on his face. Then, not even sure why she was telling this stranger something so personal, she admitted, "I was very fond of Eomer. I have long fancied him and hoped one day he might feel the same. That will never happen now that she is here."

Feeling sorry for her, Amrothos assured her, "No, but I cannot think that you do not have many other admirers. Perhaps one day you will find their attention to your liking."

She blushed again at the compliment, "Thank you. I suppose I have little choice but to look elsewhere."

Impulsively, Amrothos suggested, "Perhaps you might even be willing to spend time with someone with dark hair, despite his birthplace."

Her head jerked round as she caught his meaning, and found his twinkling eyes and dimpled smile confronting her. At that moment, his overture seemed rather appealing. Certainly, he was a handsome man, and she could not bear that anyone who knew of her efforts in pursuing the king might look on her with pity. If they saw her with this man, they could not help but be impressed. Besides, perhaps it would annoy the would-be queen to have Danwen turn the tables and dally with one of _her _kinsmen.

Smiling demurely in response, she told him, "Perhaps. But if I were going to do that, I think I should at least know your name. I am Danwen."

With a chuckle and as much of a bow as he could manage with his arms full, he replied, "I am Amrothos. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Danwen."

They stood in front of a large house, and suddenly Danwen looked a bit nervous as she glanced toward it. Reaching for her packages, she told him, "Thank you again for carrying my bundles."

"I could carry them inside for you, if you like," he offered.

But she quickly answered, "No, that would not be a good idea. I can manage from here."

Amrothos studied her curiously, wondering at her reticent behavior, then asked, "May I call on you tomorrow?"

She hesitated, then suggested, "Perhaps we could meet in town. Mid-morning?"

He nodded agreeably, "Where?"

"There is a shop along the main street that runs from the gate up to Meduseld. It sells various household and personal items. The owner is Fromgast. I will meet you there."

Amrothos smiled at her and nodded again, "I will see you there at mid-morning tomorrow then. I look forward to it." He bowed politely and held open the gate for her to enter, then watched as she walked to the house.

She turned and smiled at him once before going inside, and he finally turned and walked down the street, whistling a tune. Getting to know his sister's nemesis ought to be interesting. So far, from what he had learned, he could not fully understand what her motive might have been. She said she was fond of Eomer and hoped he might one day return her attention, but that hardly seemed substantial enough for her actions heretofore. And her reluctance to have him carry her packages inside for her seemed odd also. She had given no indication of distrusting him, so he could only assume there was something inside she did not want him to see, or someone she did not want him to meet. This should be an intriguing puzzle to solve.

xxxxx

"Danwen? Is that you?" a gruff voice called, as soon as she entered the house.

"Yes, Father."

He strode into the room and eyed her, "Did you get everything I sent you for?" He made no move to help her with the bundles, and she set them down on a table before she lost her grip on them again.

"Yes, Father. It is all here. Shall I put the packages in your room?"

"Of course. I have no use for them here in the parlor. Such a foolish question!" he muttered.

Danwen winced and moved quickly to remove the bundles to his bedchamber, but before she made it out of the room, his voice caught her again. "I want to speak with you. Return here as soon as you put those away."

She stiffened, but merely answered, "Yes, Father."

"And be quick about it!" he snapped.

She hurried to the task and was soon back in the parlor, dreading what he might have to say to her.

Her father sat stiffly in a chair, and since he gave no indication she could sit, she stood rigidly in front of him.

He stared her up and down a moment, then asked, "So, since you have _failed_ to win the heart of the king as I instructed you, what do you plan to do now? Do not expect me to support you the rest of your days. If you cannot find a nobleman that will have you, you'd best start using your wiles on any man who might marry you."

Danwen fought back the tears that threatened, "Father…"

"I do not wish to hear any of your excuses! If you had done as I instructed, you would soon be sitting on the throne as queen of Rohan, and I would be named Chief Adviser. Instead, you let that trollop from Gondor steal him from under your nose! Ever you are a disappointment to me!"

Danwen swallowed hard and remained silent, while her father glared at her. Finally, he snapped, "Go get the midday meal taken care of. Perhaps there is another nobleman's son whose position will prove useful to us, _if_ you can manage to secure him."

Quickly turning, Danwen hurried from the room before the first tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away in annoyance. She had promised herself she wouldn't let him do this to her anymore, but still she could not help feeling a failure.

Unbidden, she saw the face of the young man – Amrothos – that she had met earlier. For a moment, she considered mentioning him to her father. He was a noble – of Gondor, true, but a noble all the same. Perhaps her father would be pleased with her that she was able to catch his attention. But even as she thought it, her heart rebelled at the idea. He would only disapprove of Amrothos, and force her to stay away from him. And she did not want to do that. Something about him had…appealed to her. Too many men in Edoras knew of her father, and did not wish to come near her because of him. Amrothos had looked at her non-judgementally. He had seen only her and liked what he saw. She did not wish her father to taint that. In all probability, once the royal wedding was over, he would return to Dol Amroth and she would never see him again. What was the harm in enjoying a man's company, and being appreciated for a change? She had thought it would be nice to have others see her with Amrothos, but now that she considered the matter, it would be best to keep their association private. That would be tricky, but not impossible…


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2 **

On the morrow, Amrothos slipped away as soon as he could after breakfast. He figured the scarcer he made himself, the less likely he would get trapped into doing something that would prevent his meeting Danwen, or be put in a position to have to explain where he was going. As a result, he was in town earlier than he thought he could expect her and once again he wandered along, gazing in shop windows, until it was about the time she had indicated. He had located the correct shop first thing and returned there to wait.

His timing proved excellent, as he saw her coming down a sidestreet just as he reached the shop door. He smiled with pleasure at the sight of her, and she could not help responding in kind. With their arms free of bundles, he stepped toward her and took her hand, lightly kissing her knuckles.

"A pleasure to see you once more, Lady Danwen. What shall we do today?"

She had given considerable thought to how she could spend time with him, but without being much seen. "It is a pleasant day. Shall we walk out to the Barrowfields?"

He nodded agreeably and offered his arm to her. She guided him to a secluded area, where they would not be much noticed by anyone on the road or in the guard towers, and they sat upon the grass.

"What are these mounds?" Amrothos inquired, sprawling on his side, propped up by his elbow. He already knew the answer, but it made conversation.

"They are the burial places of our kings," came the answer.

He quirked an eyebrow upward in feigned surprise, "Indeed?" Glancing around, to the plains and the mountains on the horizon, he observed, "I think perhaps I prefer Rohan's way of burying their dead. Ours are sealed in cold, stone chambers. I would rather lay beneath sweet grass and flowers, with the winds blowing over me."

She smiled, "How poetic!"

He turned to look at her, grinning, "Do not get used to it. I am rarely so." Looking back out over the plains, he added, "But something about this setting inspired me."

After a few moments of reflection, he turned to her again and said, "So, Danwen of Rohan, tell me about yourself."

Danwen stiffened at his injunction, her mind racing frantically for something to say that would not give her away. "There is not much to tell, my lord. I am just a noblewoman of Edoras. I live with my father now. My mother died when I was not yet grown."

Amrothos eyed her curiously. Most noblewomen of his acquaintance were more than willing to spend hours talking about themselves and extolling their virtues. How intriguing that this one seemed reluctant to do so. "I cannot believe that is all there is to tell about you…Danwen. May I call you Danwen?"

Gulping in surprise, she nodded, "I would like that…Amrothos." His warm grin reassured her he did not mind her following his example.

When she did not offer more about herself, Amrothos queried, "You mention no brothers or sisters, so I assume you are an only child. Have you lived in Edoras all your life?"

She nodded, "Yes. I was born here, in the same house where I still live. And you are correct, I am an only child."

Clearly he was going to have to extract information from her bit by bit, since she did no more than answer his specific questions. "And what sorts of things do you like, Danwen? May I assume that you like horses?" he teased.

She smiled in amusement, "I like horses, but I have little experience with them. Contrary to what you might believe, not everyone in Rohan is an accomplished horse person." She paused, then added, "I like gardening and reading. I suppose I follow the usual pursuits of young noblewomen – sewing, embroidery, that sort of thing."

"You follow those pursuits, but do you enjoy them?" he pressed.

She shrugged, "It is expected of me, so I do it. But, no, it is not my favorite thing to do. I prefer being out of doors and too many of the usual pursuits of ladies must be done inside."

He studied her more, bringing a blush to her cheeks at his scrutiny. He started to ask if she liked to dance, but then thought better of the question. If he pursued that line, she might expect him to dance with her at the next celebration – which would be his sister's wedding – and he knew that was impossible.

The silence between them was a bit awkward until finally she broke it by suggesting, "Tell me about your city. And the sea."

Leaning back on both elbows, Amrothos considered this and began describing Dol Amroth and the sea to her. Before either realized it, the sun was high in the sky, and Amrothos' stomach growled with hunger.

She laughed and said, "Perhaps it is time for us to return."

Reluctantly, Amrothos rose and offered her his hand to help her up. He would have liked to visit with her longer, but knew he ought to put in appearance at Meduseld before anyone became suspicious as to his whereabouts. They walked slowly back to Fromgast's store in companionable silence.

Once there, Danwen was sorry to part from him but could think of no reason to prolong their time together. She offered him her hand, "It has been a pleasure becoming acquainted with you, Amrothos. I hope you enjoy your stay in Edoras."

Catching her hand, he kissed her knuckles, but then did not release it from his grasp. His eyes lifted to hers and he saw there her own disinclination to end their association. Determinedly, he asked, "May I see you again? I will still be in town for several more days."

As much as she had hoped for this, Danwen hesitated. Her mistake was looking into his eyes – eyes that looked on her with favor. She had not had anyone do that for a very long time and she was loath to give it up just yet. "I would like that," she murmured, before she could talk herself out of it.

"Shall we meet here again tomorrow? About the same time?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him with pleasure. "I look forward to it."

Amrothos watched her turn and walk away, keeping his gaze upon her until she turned a corner and was out of sight. Lazily, he turned and moved back toward Meduseld, whistling a cheery tune under his breath.

It was probably fortunate that Lothiriel was so wrapped up in that book and her pending wedding, or Amrothos suspected he would find her more in his company and there would be no escaping to visit the young lady who had caught his interest. The more he thought about Danwen, the more he found himself smiling. He still did not clearly understand what had been happening with her and Eomer to make her work so hard to come between Eomer and his sister, but he was now convinced that she was not in love with the king. Something else was at work here, and he was determined to discover what it was.

The next day proved just as pleasant as the first had. They again talked on the Barrowfields. Apparently both of them had their reasons for not being seen much in the city. This time, as they returned, Amrothos begged, "Let me walk you to your door, please."

Danwen didn't really think that a good idea, but was unwilling to dissuade him from his eagerness to spend just a few more minutes with her, so she gave in. Once there, however, she grew a bit agitated when he began pressing her to let him come in and meet her father.

They stood discussing it just outside the front gate, Danwen making every effort to keep her voice down so she would not be heard inside the house, and casting worried glances in that direction. Her worst fears were recognized as the door jerked open suddenly and Danwen's father stood glaring at the two of them. "Who is this, girl? Bring him inside and make a proper introduction!"

Danwen closed her eyes with regret. She had hoped to avoid this, but she supposed she should have known it wasn't possible to do so. Amrothos glanced between the two of them and then offered her his arm. When she took it, they moved to the door and followed Lord Grimdred into the sitting room. The man sat stiffly in the largest chair, frowning at the two of them with dissatisfaction.

"Well, who are you, boy?" he demanded, not bothering to tell them they could sit.

With great purpose, Amrothos ushered Danwen to a chair and saw her seated, then took the chair next to it and turned his attention back to Lord Grimdred. "I am Amrothos of Dol Amroth, my lord," he introduced politely.

With a sneer, Grimdred asked, "Yes, but WHO are you, Amrothos of Dol Amroth? What gives you the right to be sneaking around with my daughter?"

"I am the son of a nobleman of Dol Amroth, and I have not been _sneaking_ around with your daughter. We made our acquaintance several days ago, and have encountered one another a few times while I have been in your city." He knew that wasn't strictly the truth, but he had the distinct impression the man would be outraged with the actual facts.

"And I thought my daughter could stoop no lower! A Gondorian! Finally she is scraping the bottom of the barrel!" Grimdred spat.

In an instant, Amrothos was on his feet. That the man did not like Gondorians mattered little to him, but he would not tolerate such things said about Danwen, or any other lady. And how could he speak so ill of his own daughter! Before he could make a retort, Danwen was in front of him, "My lord, I think it would be better if you left." She looked up at him pleadingly and mouthed "please!".

For a moment he considered ignoring her plea, but realized it would likely do little good, and only cause more trouble for her. He took a step back and bowed to her, "Lady Danwen, if you will excuse me." He did not bother to acknowledge her father further, but turned on his heel and headed out the door.

When he was gone, Danwen fearfully turned to face her father, not daring to meet his gaze. She stood waiting for the verbal berating she knew he would give, and it was not long coming, "I am ashamed to call you my flesh! Is this how you reward my kindnesses to you? By taking up with a Gondorian? Have you no pride at all, girl!"

For a moment, she was tempted to extol Amrothos' fine qualities and point out he was of noble blood, but she knew her father's prejudices ran deep and nothing she could say would really matter to him, so she kept silent. When finally he tired of belittling her, he stormed from the room, still muttering under his breath and she wearily crept to her room to bury her face in a pillow to weep.

As her tears finally subsided, she rolled onto her back and stared at the roof over her head. Surely, now, Amrothos would not wish to be acquainted further with her. Like every other man she had ever known, he wouldn't endure her father just to be with her when there were so many other amiable girls willing to spend time with a handsome young man. She hadn't expected the pang of sorrow that realization brought. She had become fonder of him than she had known. But she should have accepted that it could not last. He would leave soon for home and she would remain here, with her father.

She pondered for a moment her father's words to her earlier, when he had told her to find a man who would have her because he would not support her forever. The thought was frightening. If he turned her out, she had nowhere to go. There were no living relatives that she knew of, and she had no way to make a living. Thanks to her father, she could not even say that she had any real friends. The other ladies of Rohan's nobility tolerated her, but most of the time they avoided her.

She was so dispirited that she remained in her room the rest of the day. She had no appetite, but knew it would only draw more of her father's ire if she did not put in appearance and go through the motions. And, much as she hated the idea, the royal wedding was to take place this evening. Lethargically she dressed herself and stood waiting for her father to join her, and lead the way to Meduseld.

Once they were seated, Danwen kept her eyes focused on the back of the person in front of her. Coming to this wedding was as salt in a wound, especially after the disastrous events earlier. A pounding headache had taken up residence, but she knew her father would never allow her to leave no matter how unwell she was.

It was both a surprise and a relief when Lady Lothiriel arrived and announced the wedding was postponed. Eomer had not yet returned from his travel outside the city. All the way home she was forced to listen to her father's thoughts that perhaps the king had reconsidered and realized he did not want a foreigner for a bride.

There was no escape once they reached home, for her father immediately began strategizing the next move Danwen should make in securing the king. She listened in silence, agreeing with whatever he said. Deep in her heart, she felt very certain that Eomer had not changed his mind and the wedding to Lothiriel would take place, but there was no point in arguing with her father.

As soon as she was able to withdraw, she returned to her room. For a time she tried to read, but could not concentrate for long. She kept imagining Amrothos' face – his smile, his laughing eyes and the way his dark hair framed his face. And now he was lost to her. Unable to hold back, she fell on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Glad you all are enjoying this. I started it way back in June and then kind of floundered. I've been cruising the Internet to get info on life in the Middle Ages that might provide fodder for my stories, and women really were in an unenviable position, regardless of their status. Too often they were pawns in "alliances", whether they wanted it or not, and unmarried women were not desirable to have to care for. Guess that information filtered into this story. People usually have a reason for acting the way they do.**_

**Chapter 3 **

The next day, Amrothos had taken up a position near Danwen's house, where he could see her front door but not be seen. He had to wait several hours, but finally she left the house alone, and he followed her down the street, keeping out of sight. When they were far enough away, he caught up to her and seized her elbow. She jumped in fear and whirled around, trying to wrestle her arm free until she saw who held her. In shock, she came to a halt and stared at him.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you," he said, stepping closer and dropping his hand from her arm.

"What do you want?" she asked carefully, not meeting his eyes.

"I want to talk to you, about what happened," he answered truthfully.

"What is there to talk about? You have met my father and heard his opinion of you and Gondor. Now all that is left to do is for you to avoid me," she said dully.

"Perhaps, but I do not want to avoid you," he told her softly. Involuntarily, her eyes came up to study him questioningly. Amrothos reached out a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, then glanced around. Catching her hand, he drew her after him and headed out to the Barrowfields. They had proven an excellent place for private conversations.

Once there, he gestured for her to sit down and reluctantly she did so, still not quite trusting what he had in mind to discuss.

He took a seat next to her, cross-legged, and tore up some grass to play with as he gathered his thoughts.

"He is the reason you wanted so much to marry Eomer, is he not?" Amrothos queried at length.

She turned to him, startled. "How…yes." There seemed little point in keeping it from him.

"Did you really want Eomer, or did he just want you to be queen?"

She sighed. "What I told you was true. I was very fond of Eomer, but there was never anything between us. I suppose I did dream of the possibility of being queen, but it was more what Father wanted. When Eomer took up with Lady Lothiriel, I panicked. I knew Father would not be happy about my failure to secure him. I did…some awful things in an effort to get rid of her and…" She stopped. She hadn't meant to tell him quite that much.

"Is that why he is so upset with you, and calls you a disappointment – just because you were not able to marry Eomer?" Amrothos asked a bit incredulously.

"Father is very…ambitious, and determined. He wanted me on the throne of Rohan so I could convince Eomer to make him Chief Adviser. It would finally give him the social and political status he feels he deserves. The truth is, he has stepped on too many toes in his ambitions, and that is what has held him back. But it is easier to blame it on me than take any responsibility for his own failures," she commented quietly.

Amrothos considered her words in silence, then hesitantly reached for her hand. For a moment, she resisted when he clasped it, but finally relented and let him draw it firmly into his grasp. He absentmindedly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he tried to think what could be done about the situation. But try as he might, he could find no answers. Her father hated Gondorians and did not want them to spend time together, his sister considered her an enemy and would have a fit if she knew who he was courting but, in spite of all that, he did not want to stop seeing her. Still, she would be the one to suffer if they snuck around and then were found out. If it all fell apart, she would receive the worst censure. Her father could not really do anything to him and Thiri might be upset, but in time she would probably forgive him. But Danwen would still have to live with her father's ill opinion and treatment of her, and be a noblewoman in the court of a queen who despised her.

He looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. "What do we do? I have enjoyed our time together, but I do not wish to do anything to bring you more unhappiness."

A jolt of pleasure ran through her at his words. _He still wanted to see her!_ Even so, he was right. This could not end in any happy manner. Even if they were not discovered, when he returned home it would still have to end. She took a deep, trembling breath, and answered softly, "If there is more sorrow ahead for me, then I would wish to at least have happy memories to comfort me."

Amrothos gazed at her several moments and then, without realizing what he was doing, he leaned and kissed her softly. As they broke apart, she gave a soft sigh of pleasure that encouraged him. His arm moved around her and he shifted closer, this time pulling her into his lap so he could kiss her properly. Time and place did not matter as they shared their feelings through their embraces and kisses. At length, they sat in silence, clinging to one another, his head resting against hers. "I will do all that I can to give you many happy memories," he finally murmured.

She smiled and turned to capture his lips once more. As the kiss ended, she whispered, "You will always be my happiest memory!"

xxxxx

It was tricky. That few people in Edoras knew of a conflict between Lothiriel and Danwen was fortunate, so no one who saw them together would mention it to the queen. Likewise, Lord Grimdred had few friends that were likely to make him aware of his daughter's activities. As long as they were able to stay out of sight of anyone that might have reason to give them away, they were safe.

Still, it was difficult during the wedding celebration, and subsequent feastings, to be in the same room but give no indication of knowing one another. As Danwen had expected, the king's wedding did take place the next day. She was not as bothered by it as she might have been had Amrothos not come into her life. Still, she knew that her father would be very angry if he saw them together, so she could not enjoy his company at the celebration that followed the ceremony.

Amrothos did not dare approach her where her father or his sister might see, but he made it a point to walk past her a time or two, purposely brushing against her and then apologizing as if the crowd had forced the contact. Each time, he managed an inconspicuous wink at her that seemed to make the evening less difficult for her to bear.

Few men wished toapproach her, even to dance, and the ladies showed no inclination to be around her. Those who had overheard her rude comments in Lothiriel's presence, the previous September, did not want to be connected with her, and risk losing the queen's good favor by association.

And so Danwen largely spent a miserable, solitary evening until her father chose to leave. But at least now she could find a seat somewhere out of the way and let her mind wander to her memories of the time spent with Amrothos, and that eased the loneliness. It was simple enough to watch him in the crowded room. There were so many people it would be difficult to tell on whom her gaze rested, and she kept it moving so as to appear she was watching everyone rather than someone in particular.

It pleased her even more that he danced little. A few with the new queen and a time or two when a lady was foisted on him, but she got the distinct impression he was purposely not dancing for her benefit, and she felt immense gratitude for his thoughtfulness.

The days of celebrating ended, the wedding guests drifted out and, over the course of the next few days, Edoras began to empty of its visitors. Too soon, it came time for the Dol Amroth party to return home.

They said their farewells the day before as Amrothos thought it unlikely he could see her unnoticed on the day of departure. As the group began its way down the hill, Amrothos' gaze swept the crowd that had turned out to wave a farewell to the queen's family, but was disappointed not to see Danwen in their midst. Then when the crowd thinned as they drew nearer the gate, he glimpsed her, tucked in the shadow of a building, saw her lift her hand slightly in a good-bye gesture, and he grinned in acknowledgment. Almost imperceptibly he inclined his head to her and then moved on before anyone could notice.

xxxxx

It had taken a lot of thought, but Amrothos finally devised a way to communicate with Danwen while he was in Gondor. He had made friends with several young soldiers in the King's Guard, and one of them had agreed to send and receive letters for them, as well as keep the matter quiet. Amrothos had used her father's disapproval of Gondorians as the reason for the secrecy, and his friend had not questioned it. Lord Grimdred's prejudices were well known in Edoras as he was quite vocal about many things.

Next to having Amrothos there, Danwen found she enjoyed his letters almost as much. He wrote as he spoke, and she made it a point to read his letters only when she was where no one could hear her laughter. Obviously, he enjoyed writing, for his letters were long and detailed, and at times she could almost picture the things he was describing to her. She did not think her own efforts were nearly so worthwhile, but he always told her how much he had enjoyed hearing from her the next time he wrote.

A part of her kept trying to maintain perspective on the situation. Nothing could come of this. He was in Gondor and she was in Rohan. Her father would never consent to their marriage, even if Amrothos were to ask her. And, yet, she could not bring herself to give him up. She knew eventually she would have to do so. Her father would find out, or he would tire of this and find another lady upon whom he could shower his attention. A handsome young man such as he was surely much admired by the ladies of Dol Amroth. But until it ended, it was the only bright spot of her existence and she clung to it as if a lifeline. If she was to live out her life alone, she at least wanted to pass the years with as many happy memories as possible.

Little changed in their circumstances for several months, but then one day Danwen came home to find her father in one of his moods. This time was different, however.

"It is time for you to leave!" he spat.

"Leave?" she asked, dreading his explanation.

"I told you before I would not support you for the rest of your life. You have disappointed me for the last time. You will leave this house at once and never come back. I am disowning you!"

"Father! You cannot mean this!" she exclaimed, feeling as though she was caught in a nightmare from which she could not awake.

"I do mean it! Your bags are packed, and I am being more than generous in giving you enough money to take a room. After that, you will have to find work to support yourself. I will not be saddled with you, and disgraced by your inadequacies." He turned on his heel and stormed from the room as she stood staring in astonishment, tears streaming down her face.

In a daze, she moved toward her room, but as he had indicated, there were two bags packed on the bed and a servant nervously stood nearby to assist her. Danwen stopped in the doorway of the room, staring with unseeing eyes for a long moment. Finally, swallowing hard, she moved quickly to her secret hiding place and removed Amrothos' letters, tucking them into her bag. There was little else that she cared about here, and she picked up the bags to trudge dejectedly toward the door. The servant bobbed a stiff curtsy to her, but said nothing. What words could she speak in such circumstances?

The innkeeper eyed her curiously as she secured a room, and made her way upstairs. She had little doubt word would soon spread throughout Edoras about her changed situation, but there were none likely to come to her aid. She lay awake the rest of the day and all of the night, staring at the ceiling and wondering what was to become of her. Perhaps, eventually, she would cry over all that was lost, but for now the tears could not escape the complete numbness that enveloped her.

She did not appear the next day for either the morning or midday meal, and the landlord, worried about her health, sent his wife to check on her and bring a tray of food. Though Danwen assured her she was fine, the woman could tell in a glance that it was not so. "You must eat something or you will take ill. Do try," she encouraged. Not knowing what else to say, and receiving a blank look in response, she turned and left.

Mechanically, Danwen sat at the table and broke off a piece of bread, but it was like ash in her mouth. She washed it down with a few swallows of soup, and then returned to her place on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Kudos to dragonfly, who noticed my faux pas in ch. 3: Danwen is observing Amrothos not dancing much, only "a few with his sister and…" – but at that point she didn't know Lothiriel was his sister. I have amended that to say "a few with the new queen". (And thank you for pointing it out! I'm obsessive about fixing such things!) _**

**Chapter 4 **

The entire journey from Dol Amroth, Amrothos had had to struggle both to conceal his delight at the thought of seeing Danwen again, and to keep from taking off at a mad gallop in order to get there more quickly.

To his relief, the Golden Hall finally came into view, perched at the top of Edoras. He had not written to Danwen of his pending arrival so that he might surprise her, and he wondered if she would see him when they entered the city or whether he would have to seek her out.

Despite sweeping his gaze constantly over the people who gathered to watch them ride in, he could not spy her among them. He suppressed his disappointment by reminding himself it would be much more fun to surprise her in person anyway.

His reunion with his sister was wonderful. Though she did not know it, only his correspondence with Danwen had made Lothiriel's absence bearable. He had missed her greatly at home, but was pleased to see her looking well and very much in love.

It took two days before he was able to slip away to wander Edoras alone. He couldn't be sure where he would find Danwen, so he took up a position near her house where he could see but not be seen. He was growing restless after an hour, but finally a servant exited the house, headed into town. He followed her until they were well away from Danwen's home, and then approached her to inquire after the lady.

The girl eyed him nervously when he introduced himself and made his query, then glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. When she saw they were alone, she stammered, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, my lord, but...but Lady Danwen's father has turned her out! Nearly a week ago! He...he said he wouldn't support her anymore."

Amrothos' jaw tightened in anger and concern. "Do you know where the lady went?" he asked.

Again the servant hesitated, but then nodded, "I have heard she is staying at the inn, the next street over." She pointed off to her left. Looking frightened that she might be caught talking to him, she bobbed a curtsy and scurried away before he could ask her anything more.

Amrothos watched her go, then turned on his heel and strode quickly in the direction she had indicated.

The innkeeper looked up as he entered, wondering what brought the gentleman here at this time of day. It was a bit early to be drinking. When Amrothos made his purpose known, the man hesitated a moment, wondering if he should divulge what he knew, but he rather felt sorry for the girl. Maybe she had at least one friend in this world who would help her, and the young man did seem upset about her situation. He told Amrothos which room she was in, and he mounted the steps by twos.

Hurrying along the passage, he soon found the correct room and knocked. There was no answer and no sound from within. He knocked again, thinking perhaps he had not been heard. The innkeeper had said she hadn't left the room since her arrival, so she must be there.

When there was still no response, Amrothos did a most ungentlemanly thing – he tested the door to see if it was latched. To his relief, it opened and he stepped in. The curtains were drawn so the room was in darkness, and stifling warm on this summer day. He could barely make out the form lying on the bed. He stepped briskly to the window and opened the curtains, then opened the window also when he found it closed. Turning back to the room, he saw Danwen still lying there, staring unmoving at the ceiling above her. She gave no indication that she knew he had entered the room, or that she noticed the sudden influx of light from outside.

Panicked, he bolted to her side, afraid of what he would find. To his immense relief, she was breathing, but lost in some dark world in her mind. "Danwen. Danwen!" he called softly, then louder. Gently he slapped her face to rouse her from her stupor, and at length her eyes shifted to look at him.

It took a few moments, but finally recognition seemed to dawn and a tear trickled down her cheek. He pulled her into his embrace and held her as the tears increased their flow, and then she broke into heart-rending sobs. All he could do was hold her and murmur soothing words as he stroked her head. When she was all cried out, she lay weakly against his chest.

In a voice hoarse from disuse, she mumbled dully, "He disowned me."

It was all Amrothos could do not to storm out of the room and go to confront her father. _How could a man do such a thing to his daughter!_ Instead, his arms tightened around her, "It does not matter. You are better off without him. I am here now. I will help you."

It was difficult, over the next few days, to find excuses to leave Meduseld alone. Had Lothiriel not still been so completely wrapped up in her happiness with Eomer, she might have taken more notice and asked more questions. Amrothos spent the first few days getting Danwen to eat and regain her strength, and then he helped her secure a job as a seamstress with a dress shop in town.

The more Amrothos pondered what had befallen Danwen, the more upset he became by it. With each passing day, he was feeling more and more protective of her, and he wrestled with ideas about what he could do to help her.

It was much on his mind as they went for an evening stroll. Lothiriel and Eomer had claimed weariness and retired early, much to his amusement. He knew full well sleep was not on their agenda, but since it afforded an opportunity to slip away, he went in search of Danwen. Without even being aware of it, their feet automatically turned toward the Barrowfields, and they soon were standing under the first stars of the evening.

Words seemed superfluous at a moment like this, so he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her and his head alongside hers, his chin resting on her shoulder. Some time had passed when Amrothos felt an increasing urge to kiss her. He raised his head and gently turned her to face him, then bent to capture her lips. When it ended, she sighed against his lips and he could feel her mouth quirk into a smile.

Encouraged, Amrothos kissed her again, lingeringly, noticing how right she felt in his arms. "My sister and I talked about my possibly finding love in Rohan, but I did not think it likely. Now I see how wrong I was," he murmured.

She smiled again and whispered back, "I should like to meet your sister someday." She lowered her head and laid it against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

But Amrothos' stiffened. "Meet my sister... Maybe one day that will be possible," he answered softly. But his gaze went out of focus as he became lost in thought about the implications of who he was holding in his arms, and how his sister would react.

"Amrothos? Is something the matter?" she asked, noticing the change in his mood.

How could he tell her the truth? She'd never forgive him if she found out who he was, and that he had been hiding it from her. And Thiri would have his head when she learned who he had been courting. How was he ever going to work this out? It had been stupid to ever begin a relationship with Danwen; even more so to do it in secret. Perhaps if Lothiriel and Danwen had known from the outset of his interest, they might have eventually grown accustomed to the idea, but now... No matter what he did, he would lose one of them, and possibly both of them.

He made the mistake of looking down into her eyes, shining up at him with concern. Groaning inwardly, he pulled her close once more and laid his cheek on top of her head, "Do not worry about it, my love. I have pressing matters on my mind, but I will not let them distract me from you this night." And he wouldn't. If his house of cards was about to collapse, he wanted every possible moment with her before it happened. At least then he would have the memory of her love.

Amrothos agonized over his secret for the next week, but in the end he was faced with several basic truths. He loved Danwen, and did not want to give her up, but telling her and his sister of the situation would likely mean he would lose one of them. Lothiriel would probably forgive him, if he gave up seeing Danwen, but he knew he could not do that. And Danwen had suffered so much at the hands of her father, he could not bear to bring her more pain by revealing his identity. He knew she would immediately suspect his motives.

And, yet, if he wanted to be with Danwen, marry Danwen, he must tell her, and hope her love for him would make her forgive his deceit. Only once she had done that was there any point in informing Lothiriel of what he had been doing without her knowledge. He could only hope that his sister loved him enough to forgive him, and would accept the woman he loved.

Claiming he had agreed to meet a friend for drinks at a tavern, Amrothos left Meduseld after supper. He had eaten little because his stomach was so tied up in knots, but he did not think his sister had noticed his lack of appetite. Nerves kept him standing at Danwen's door for several minutes, before he finally reached up and knocked. He suggested they go walking, hoping the evening air would help calm him.

Their path led them inevitably to the Barrowfields, which surprised neither of them. Once there, Danwen turned to face him, smiling up into his eyes. She studied his face in the moonlight, and brushed his hair back from his face so she could better see his features. Her touch was agony for Amrothos, a burning reminder of what he might well lose in the next few moments.

She seemed to notice his expression was more serious than expected, and asked gently, "Is something wrong, my love?"

Amrothos pulled her to him and kissed her forehead, then pressed her head down on his chest. It would be easier to tell her if she wasn't looking at him. Slowly, he admitted, "I have not been completely honest with you about who I am, Danwen. I am not just a nobleman of Dol Amroth – I am the son of the Prince." He held his breath while he waited for his words to register in her mind.

The next instant, Danwen pulled sharply out of his arms and stumbled back, staring at him in horror. "She did this!" she gasped. "She sent you to ruin me! It was not enough that she won, that she had Eomer and was queen. She had to take every shred of hope I might have had for happiness. How could you? How could you!" Her voice dissolved into tears as she turned and ran back inside the walls of Edoras.

"Danwen! Danwen, wait!"

Quickly he sprinted after her, catching her before she reached the safety of the inn's front door. Though she struggled against his hold, he would not release her. "Listen to me. Listen to me! Please! It was not like that. Lothiriel did not send me – she does not even know about us." He pulled her forcefully to his chest and held her as she sobbed brokenly.

"I love you," he whispered. "At first I was just curious. I wondered why you had tried to separate Eomer and my sister, since it was clear there had never been anything between you and the king. But then, as I got to know you, I saw how much you had to offer any man. And I realized you had only been trying to escape the hopelessness of your situation. Then I began to see that I loved you, and I was glad that your efforts had failed, and that my sister's marriage brought me to Rohan so I could meet you. Please believe me, dearest, I DO love you! I swear it!"

He tipped her tear-streaked face up to his and kissed her, hard and convincingly, until she returned it. At length, they broke apart, breathless, and she clung to him, still not quite allowing herself to hope that his words were true.

Her voice shaking, she asked hesitantly, "If she did not send you, are you saying she does not mind us being together?"

Amrothos sighed heavily, and shook his head. "Not exactly. Thiri does not know about us. I did not intend to fall in love, so I never expected to have to tell her. And then, when I did love you, after what had happened, I did not know how to tell her. I still do not. But I knew I could keep it secret no longer if I wished to marry you, and I thought it best to tell you the truth first, to see if you would have me."

"Marry me?" she hiccuped, gazing both fearfully and hopefully at him.

"Yes, marry you!" He kissed her lightly and smiled teasingly. "It _is_ what two people do when they are in love with each other!"

She slipped her arms around his waist and held him tightly, her face pressed to his chest. "I can hardly believe it!" she exclaimed. After a moment, she admitted softly, "I am glad I was unsuccessful with Eomer. This is so much better!"

They stood wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying their new-found happiness, until Danwen's mind started to clear and she thought of what he had said. Reluctantly, she pulled back and looked up at him, "What about your sister? What will she do when she finds out?"

He shook his head, "I do not know. I hope she will eventually accept it and be happy for me, but..." His eyes went out of focus as he considered his sister's reaction.

Her hand slipped up to gently stroke his cheek, knowing what it would cost him if his sister did not come to terms with this. As she had gotten to know him, it had become apparent just how close he and his sister were. He could withstand disapproval and rejection from just about anyone but her.

"I will do whatever you ask to make amends with her so she can forgive me, and we can be together," she whispered earnestly.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand, but said nothing. Finally, he told her, "Give me a few days to try and determine the best way to approach her with this."

"Amrothos..." she asked tremblingly, "what if she will not accept it?"

He kissed her forehead, "We will deal with that if we must, but I will not give you up. I hope in time she will be happy for me, for us."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: ffn has been a bit wacko the past few days. This is chapter 5. If you missed Ch. 4 being posted, be sure you read it first._**

**Chapter 5 **

Amrothos had imagined virtually every possible way to broach the subject of Danwen with his sister, but in none of the scenarios was he quite able to make himself believe there would not be a great deal of anger and yelling involved.

At length, he decided that telling her at the first meal of the day might be the best thing. Saying anything at night would mean none of them would sleep. It took him almost a week to work up the courage, but the longer he waited, the longer he would be unable to openly acknowledge Danwen. He knew her father's prejudices about Gondor wouldn't likely make him look favorably on the match, but he hoped it might serve as a slap in the face that his despised daughter was marrying into the royal family of Dol Amroth. Since he had disowned her, Amrothos had managed to discover, there was no requirement to secure the man's permission to wed his daughter, and with no other close male relatives all he needed was her agreement to his offer.

As the morning meal concluded, and before Eomer could depart to his duties, Amrothos cleared his throat and announced reluctantly, "Lothiriel, I have something I need to tell you." She looked at him questioningly, and he continued, "Please...hear me out before you say anything." She nodded and waited for him to proceed.

With a sigh, he jumped in, "I met a young lady in Edoras when I came for your wedding. We spent time together then and have been doing so since I returned. Rather unexpectedly, I find that I have fallen deeply in love with her, and she feels the same for me."

Lothiriel interrupted, "But that is wonderful news! Why do you seem hesitant to share such joyous tidings with me?"

Amrothos grimaced, "It is not so simple as it would seem. You are...acquainted...with the young lady. Rather unfavorably, I am afraid."

Confusion was etched on his sister's countenance, and Eomer looked equally puzzled.

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Her name is Danwen."

The silence was incredibly deafening. With his eyes closed, Amrothos could not see Eomer watching his wife for her reaction, or Lothiriel's expression of incredulity at this pronouncement. It was evident to Eomer that she was trying to find some way to convince herself she had misunderstood her brother's words, but in the end, there was no way she could do so.

"How could you?" she hissed at him. "Why would you ever have dealings with that lying snake?"

Amrothos' jaw tightened at the slight, but he forced himself to ignore it. As Lothiriel seemed to be waiting for some sort of a response, he told her, "At first I was merely curious about what she had done, but as I came to know her, I discovered that things were not as they seemed. She had good reasons for her bad behavior, and she greatly regrets her dealings with you. Please, Thiri, trust me. She is not the evil person you think."

Without another word, Lothiriel stormed from the table, and Eomer rose silently to follow her out, casting a sympathetic eye toward Amrothos. If nothing else, the king was certain Amrothos was speaking the truth – at least what he believed to be the truth. But falling in love with his sister's mortal enemy was not a good thing, from any standpoint.

When they were gone, Amrothos sat alone, staring at the empty room and the table full of dirty dishes. He could not truthfully say it had gone any differently than he had expected. Still...he had hoped he was wrong...

Slowly he rose and made his way out of Meduseld. There was only one place he would find any solace.

An hour later, both Amrothos and Danwen silently pondered the situation. Danwen sat on the bed, staring at the floor, while Amrothos kept an unseeing vigil by the window.

They were both startled by a knock at the door and, after glancing at one another, Danwen rose to answer it. In a way, Amrothos realized he should not have been surprised. A messenger had come from Meduseld, advising Danwen that the queen sought an audience with her.

She cast a fearful look at Amrothos, and he gestured reassuringly for her to go.

xxxxx

Once they were alone in Eomer's study, Lothiriel's glare stabbed at Danwen like a knife, "I promise you, if you hurt him, I will personally kill you!" She advanced on the other woman, who fell back several steps. "Trying to hurt me is one thing, but I will not see you use my brother to get at me. And I will not let you destroy him!"

Mustering all the courage she possessed, Danwen straightened, "I swear to you, my lady, it is not my intent to hurt him. I love him, though you do not believe it." Defiantly, she added, "And he loves me. We will be together with or without your blessing, but..." She faltered and deflated somewhat, "But it would crush him if you could not be happy for him."

She turned away from the queen, overcome by emotion for a moment, then turned back and pleaded, "I know what I did to you was wrong, and I said some terrible things. But I beg you, do not punish me – do not punish us – by letting the past come between us. You have found your happiness; let me have mine. And for me, happiness can only be found in Amrothos."

Lothiriel's eyes narrowed suspiciously, still not trusting the woman's honesty. Her jaw twitched and she folded her arms, "I cannot stop his loving you, but I meant what I said. If you hurt him, I will utterly destroy you."

Danwen swallowed painfully and nodded. Slowly she turned and left, feeling Lothiriel's gaze follow her out.

Shortly after Eomer saw Danwen depart, he found his wife slouched against a window frame in his study, scowling out at the horizon. Engulfing her in his embrace, he pulled her close and kissed her head, holding her in silence for a long while.

At length, he told her quietly, "Thiri, I know you are angry with her, but consider this. She has not done us any injury. She tried, but you did not believe her and all her actions did was bring us back together again sooner than expected. She tried again, whispering untruths about you and Kialmar, and though I failed to recognize her lies, that matter was quickly resolved as well. She has been an annoyance, but she has not broken us apart. If it will make Amrothos happy, can you not forgive her and let bygones be bygones?"

Lothiriel stiffened in his arms, and hissed, "And what if she is lying? What if this is just another attempt to get at me, using dear Amrothos in the process?" Lothiriel's voice broke and she could not hold back the tears.

Eomer turned her to face him and pulled her close as she wept. She looked up at him imploringly, "It is not that I cannot forgive her for what she tried to do to us, beloved. I am just terrified of what she will do to Amrothos if this is just..." She broke down again and he held her until the tears subsided.

Softly, he reminded her, "You cannot change how he feels about her. All your hostility toward her will do is cause him pain and drive a wedge between you. If she is lying, and she intends to hurt him in an effort to hurt you, the best you can hope to do is maintain your close bond with him, and be there for him when he needs comfort. If you refuse to accept her, he will hesitate to come to you if there is trouble later on."

xxxxx

It was some time later before Lothiriel had calmed enough for Eomer to leave her. He headed immediately for the Golden Hall in search of Gamling. As expected, that was where he was to be found, and Eomer signaled for Gamling to join him as they moved to the side of the hall.

In a low voice, Eomer said, "Gamling, I need you to find out all that you can about Danwen, but you must not let it be known the information is for me. I need truthful information about her character, her associates and her situation. We must try to discern whether her relationship with Amrothos is sincere or whether she is just using him to strike at Lothiriel."

Gamling nodded, "I will take care of it, my lord. I know some people who would give no appearance of any connection to the king, and they could find out much. I will let you know as soon as they are able to find something."

"Hurry. Time is of the essence," Eomer sighed.

The atmosphere in Meduseld had become quite strained, and continued to be so for the next several days. Amrothos made himself scarce, uncomfortable with the glares his sister gave him. Eomer felt caught in the middle of the dispute, but helpless to do anything. His allegiance was naturally to his wife, but he very much suspected that there was more going on than they could see. He desperately hoped Gamling would be able to turn up something useful in bringing about a resolution.

Finally, Gamling came to report what had been learned, relating how Danwen's father had disowned her and she was now forced to make her own way in the world. From all accounts, the girl had made herself unpopular among the noble class of Edoras, but in many respects the blackest mark against her was her ambitious father. Certainly no one could know the girl's motivation for her actions, but many suspected she had been driven in her behavior by her father's demands.

In his time as king, Eomer had soon heard about Lord Grimdred and found the man utterly repugnant in every sense. Clearly he desired elevation to a higher position in the royal council, but Eomer had easily determined he did not wish such a man to be any sort of adviser to him. He would not put it past the man to press his daughter to win by marriage what he could not accomplish personally.

Still, that did not answer the question of whether or not she was using Amrothos – either for his position as a member of a royal house or as a tool to strike at Lothiriel again. The only notable bits of information in that regard seemed to be that Lord Grimdred's prejudices against Gondor precluded his having any involvement in the relationship, and would probably be displeased by it, royalty or not, and several people had indicated that they found Danwen far more agreeable since she had left her father's house and begun associating with Amrothos. From a practical standpoint, much of Edoras nobility avoided her lest they be tainted by her offense to the queen.

The information Gamling provided did not entirely answer the questions Eomer had, but inclined him to think even more strongly that perhaps Amrothos knew the girl's heart better than anyone. But Eomer's believing that would not convince Lothiriel. She was not likely to trust the girl as long as there was any chance this was all a carefully thought out plot of revenge.

It did not help matters when word came from Aragorn that he needed the assistance of Rohan in dealing with some border skirmishes. Eomer was reluctant to leave his wife, both because of this upheaval and because they had been married so short a time, but he could not refuse Aragorn's request. Amrothos agreed to ride with them, planning to take the opportunity to see his father and ask his consent to marry.

Amrothos longed to ask his sister to watch over Danwen, but knew he could not. His only consolation was that she was safe and provided for, now that she had employment, and he reluctantly parted from his love.

xxxxx

Eomer's departure came before the anniversary of Theoden's funeral, and Lothiriel felt she should go ahead with a remembrance even in his absence. With men off to fight once more, the townspeople needed something to lift their spirits and a feast was arranged for a week after the eored left.

Unbeknownst to Lothiriel, Lord Grimdred had learned of his daughter's association with the queen's brother, and saw opportunity in it. Though he told her she could return home, she had refused, and had listened impassively to his tirade on that subject. In the end, her spirit was so battered by his verbal abuse, she agreed to accompany him to the feast. She thought it very unlikely the queen would look any more favorably on her father than she did on Danwen, and had tried to explain that to him, but he was convinced something could be made of this.

Danwen was not at all certain she would be welcome at court, but since Lothiriel had not officially banned her attendance, she reluctantly dressed and followed her father at the appointed hour.

Supper had been eaten and dancing ensued afterwards. Lothiriel was standing with a small group of nobles, mostly women, when Lord Grimdred steered his daughter over to join them. The queen politely acknowledged them, but Danwen saw her stiffen and felt the iciness in the queen's manner.

Her father, however, seemed oblivious to their reception and began his efforts to ingratiate himself to the queen. His comments ran the gamut from intimating their soon-to-be-close association because of his daughter's involvement with the queen's brother, to belittling his daughter's efforts at winning the king's heart when Lothiriel was clearly so much worthier. Danwen was feeling utterly humiliated and wanted very much to run from the room, but knew she would receive even greater censure were she to do so. Instead she focused her gaze on a crack in the floor, and tried to stifle the blush in her cheeks and the sting of tears in her eyes.

For her part, Lothiriel was getting angrier by the moment. Despite her personal feelings toward Danwen, the man's words and behavior were utterly intolerable. Rather than being impressed by anything he said, his words did nothing but provoke her temper, and at last she gave up trying to conceal it.

"Lord Grimdred, your words and manner offend me. Please leave," Lothiriel said coldly.

For a few moments, he just stared disbelievingly at her, shocked that she was dismissing him so openly. But quickly he recovered his wits and gave a stiff bow, "My apologies, your Highness. Please excuse me."

As he turned away, Danwen moved to follow him, but Lothiriel spoke again, "Lady Danwen, there is no need for you to go as well. Remain if you wish. In fact, I insist upon it."

Lothiriel's eyes met Lord Grimdred's evenly, daring him to challenge her, but after a moment, he glanced at his daughter. She looked at him questioningly for what he wished her to do, and a slight jerk of his chin indicated she should do as the queen bid her. With nervous voice, she answered, "As you wish, your Highness." Lord Grimdred looked once at Lothiriel, with narrowed eyes, and then moved away.

Once he was gone, Lothiriel asked a question of the lady to her left and the conversation was readily shifted to safer ground. She wasn't entirely sure why she had done it, but the man was so insufferable and it had outraged her the things he was publicly saying about his daughter in her very presence. For a brief moment, she had felt sorry for the girl. His rampant ambition clearly was not going to let anyone hinder him, including his daughter, and it gave Lothiriel satisfaction to make it obvious to all that he was in disfavor with the queen. She could only hope Eomer would not be too angry about her impetuous act. She had been queen less than a year and already she was causing upheaval. That might not be looked upon kindly by many in the nobility of Rohan.

For her part, Danwen had been astonished at the queen's words and actions, particularly towards her. To a certain extent, it was even more humiliating to have the queen's pity than her disdain. She did not dare believe it signaled any softening of the queen's attitude toward, or opinion of, her.

Both Danwen and Lothiriel were grateful when the evening ended, feeling drained by the experience. And, for both of them, the following weeks dragged by as they awaited the return of their loved one.

Within a month of the eored's leaving, Lothiriel had more pressing matters to concern her than Danwen. A morning queasiness soon blossomed into full-blown morning sickness as it became evident she was with child. She suffered so greatly, she was little seen by anyone other than the servants who attended her. The illness continued for the next month, and lingering almost a week after the men had returned.

Amrothos had tried to visit with his sister a couple of times, but she seemed little inclined to it, and he left her in peace. Even knowing that such illness was normal, it concerned him that Eomer seemed distraught by it. Amrothos couldn't be certain of the reason, but Lothiriel's pregnancy seemed to have disrupted the couples' relationship in some way, and Eomer usually looked tired and unhappy. Whatever the problem had been, however, it seemed to resolve itself when Lothiriel was feeling better, and at last everyone seemed joyous about the coming heir.

Less joyous was news from the west that the orcs were still causing problems, and once more Eomer took an eored to deal with the difficulty. Amrothos felt obligated to go and assist as he could, and once more the ladies had to watch the men depart.

Amrothos was particularly reluctant to leave now that he had his father's approval to marry. Imrahil had expressed concern about Amrothos' choice, given the girl's history with his sister, but Amrothos made it clear he wanted no other as his wife. So, in the end, Imrahil had given in, leaving it to Amrothos to resolve the matter with Lothiriel. Because of Danwen's situation, Imrahil had agreed that it might be best to have a quiet ceremony in Rohan rather than a major wedding in Dol Amroth. It was unlikely Danwen's father would even attend, and she had no friends or relatives to invite, so this seemed a better choice.

Plotting the wedding and their life together was much on his mind as they rode off to battle.

**_A/N: If you are trying to place this chapter in the Elfwine Chronicle setting, I had Eomer and Lothiriel marrying 28 March 3020 in No Mistake. Amrothos went home sometime in April and returned around the end of June. Not mentioned in this chapter are the events in the story Guilt, though it took place end of July/early August. Eomer and Amrothos go to Gondor to aid Aragorn in early August (before the anniversary of Theoden's burial), and return about 2 months later. Eomer's return is chronicled in Homecoming. Neither Guilt nor Homecoming mention Amrothos' presence in Edoras, but there shouldn't be anything in them that precludes it. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Here we are at the end. Hope this satisfied all of you who wanted to see Amrothos and Danwen hook up. I just "finished" the third version of Eomer and Lothiriel's love story, though I need to go over it a few more times. I kept "losing" plot points and would have to go back and add/change to fix that. I still have one plot point I have to get some details on to decide how to "fix" it. That may start posting by the end of the week. It is 14 chapters long (not sure why this one was the longest of the three...)_**

**_smor - picky, picky! I caught and fixed "soon-to-close" by putting "be" back in there. What more do you want? Just teasing! No one else ever tells me about stuff like that and I have to find it myself. In a certain sense, my stories are never totally finished since I tweak and correct and change ad infinitum!_**

**Chapter 6 **

Horns sounded the arrival of the eored, and families scurried throughout Edoras to come out to welcome them home.

Lothiriel's pleasure at their return choked in her throat when she saw them carrying her brother in, wrapped in bandages. He was laid in his bed and Danwen, who had followed him in, was weeping beside him.

"What happened?" Lothiriel asked Eomer quietly, gazing worriedly at her brother.

"It was foolish, really. He should never have acted as he did. But I do not think he understood that things are different here, and by the time we could get to him... I am sorry, Thiri. I should never have let him go with us. He should have stayed here where it was safe."

"Stop it!" a voice hissed nearby, and they turned toward it, startled.

Danwen stood glaring at them, "Stop talking about him like that! Amrothos is brave and intelligent! Do not act as if he is just a foolish boy! He is not dead, and I will not let him die!" Her voice broke and a sob escaped, "I will not let him die! I cannot lose him! He is all that I have that is worthwhile in my life! I will not lose him!" With a moan she fell to her knees on the floor and began sobbing into her hands.

Eomer and Lothiriel stared at her for a moment, then hesitantly Lothiriel knelt beside her. "_We_ will not let him die, Danwen. Do not misunderstand. Amrothos has always been a bit reckless and this is not the first time he has gotten into a scrape because of it. It does not mean he is stupid or that we think ill of him. That is just his nature, and usually it has worked to his advantage, but occasionally it is ill-conceived."

It felt very odd to the queen, offering comfort to this woman she had despised for so long. But there was no mistaking the anguish the woman was feeling over Amrothos' injuries. If nothing else, that alone won Lothiriel's compassion.

Once Danwen had calmed, she resumed her watch at Amrothos' bedside and would not be persuaded to rest. During the night she may have slept occasionally in the chair brought for her, but there was little evidence of it the next day. Her face was haggard with exhaustion, and Lothiriel found it difficult to be dispassionate toward her.

When the queen brought her a food tray in the morning and urged her to eat, she nibbled a few bites but clearly could not stomach the food. Lothiriel had remained, talking quietly with the healer about her brother's condition. When he left to fetch more herbs, Danwen hesitantly spoke, "My lady...would you stay with him through the day? I must go to my work, though I do not wish him to be alone."

Swallowing hard, Lothiriel asked, "Where do you work?"

"I am a seamstress. I work for Fromgast's wife, who makes dresses to order. To tell you the truth, I am not very good, and I do not think she would have hired me were it not for Amrothos," she answered softly, her eyes lowered. "But I must work if I am to afford the room at the inn," she added.

The queen considered this a moment, then told her, "Wait here." She moved out of the room and down to the housekeeper's quarters. When the woman answered, she instructed, "Send Blidhe to see the wife of Fromgast. Have her tell the woman I have sent her to replace Danwen while she tends a sick friend. She may see me if this arrangement is not agreeable. Blidhe is to go each day until further notice."

The housekeeper nodded her understanding, though she looked slightly puzzled at the request. Returning to Amrothos' room, Lothiriel quietly told Danwen, "I have made arrangements for a servant to fill in for you as seamstress until Amrothos is well. You may stay with him."

Danwen's eyes flooded with tears, and she choked out gratefully, "Thank you, my lady! Thank you so very much! I can never repay your kindness!"

Reluctantly, Lothiriel said, "My name is Lothiriel. If we are to be sisters, that is what you should call me in private."

Danwen stared disbelievingly at her, then stammered, "Thank you...Lothiriel."

Lothiriel gave a curt nod and turned for the door. She almost ran into Eomer who was standing just outside it, and he reached out to steady her. When she looked up, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her to his study. Closing the door behind them, he turned and wrapped her in his arms. "That was very kind of you, my love," he murmured softly, holding her close. "Even if she proves insincere, your brother would appreciate your thoughtful treatment of his beloved."

He held her for a long while, knowing how difficult it had been for her to bend that much, and wanting to offer what support he could.

xxxxx

It took two more days before Amrothos finally opened his eyes. In addition to a wound from a blade, he had fallen from his horse and struck his head. Though the wound was healing well, he suffered with a severe headache for another week. Still, though he was weak, he was alive, and all rejoiced because of it.

As soon as he awakened, Danwen was given a room nearby to stay in until he was well, and Blidhe continued to fill in for her several more days before she returned to work. As soon as her work was finished, she returned immediately to his side and they spent long hours talking into the night, frequently peppered with tender kisses.

After a few days of this, Eomer appeared in the room just after supper, and the couple looked up at him curiously. Nervously, Eomer cleared his throat, not entirely comfortable with what he was about to say, but certain it had to be done.

"Amrothos, under the circumstances, I am afraid I must insist that from here on you and Lady Danwen be more properly attended in your interactions. I will send a servant to sit with you while she visits in the evening."

Amrothos' face revealed his astonishment, "You...you are not serious?"

"Indeed, I am. The young lady has enough black marks against her without anyone gossiping about impropriety. As her king, it is my responsibility, in the absence of any male relatives to do so, to protect her reputation. Her father has forfeited any say in the matter, but until you are wed, you must not give reason for anyone to speak ill of her."

Amrothos blinked several times, and then sighed. "I suppose I should thank you for this, though at the moment I am finding it difficult to appreciate your involvement."

Eomer chuckled slightly, and replied, "Actually, it is your sister you should thank. This was her idea. Who would have thought that the woman who showed such disdain for propriety during our courtship would prove such a stickler for it now! I can only guess it is for one of two reasons. Either she is doing her best to be a good queen of Rohan and look after her subjects, or she wishes very much to annoy her brother. I am rather inclined to think it is the latter..."

Both men started laughing, and Amrothos assured him, "It may also be the former, but you are correct in assuming she was glad that the latter effect would be achieved!"

xxxxx

Considering the unusual circumstances, a quiet announcement of the betrothal had been made shortly after Amrothos had returned with his father's permission to marry. Once he was well enough to be up and around, the plans proceeded and, within the month, the ceremony took place with a small group in the Golden Hall.

An invitation had been sent to Lord Grimdred, as a courtesy, but no one was surprised when he did not attend, and though Danwen was saddened by the reason for it, she did not mind having a peaceful, happy wedding day without him.

After a short honeymoon in Edoras, the couple finally departed to go and make their home in Dol Amroth. Danwen was not particularly displeased about giving up her work as seamstress, and Fromgast's wife made no complaint either. As Danwen had surmised, she had been pressured into hiring the girl by Amrothos, who had promised to see to her wages himself.

As the Swan Knights assembled to escort them on their way, the pair said their good-byes to the king and queen on the front terrace of Meduseld.

Amrothos clung to his sister when they embraced, finally whispering to her, "Thank you, Thiri. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you by all this, but know that I truly do love her, and I know that she loves me. Trust me on that."

Lothiriel could not stay her tears, both at the farewell and at his words. At length, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I know you would never intentionally hurt me. And I am beginning to believe she may be sincere, but you must give me time on that. I could not bear to see you hurt."

He caught her by the back of the neck and looked deep into her eyes, "You will not. I promise. I know her heart." He kissed her forehead and turned to shake hands with Eomer.

Lothiriel wiped at her eyes, then focused on Danwen standing silently behind her husband. Finally, she said stiffly, "I wish you joy. I meant what I said about what would happen if you hurt him...but I am persuaded I may not have reason to worry about that. I truly hope you are all he thinks you are, and that you find great happiness together."

Danwen could guess what it had cost the queen to admit even that much, and she never would have expected even this amount of capitulation so quickly. Tears slid down her cheeks. "You have no reason to fear. I will dedicate my life to his happiness."

They stood staring awkwardly at each other for several moments, and then with a soft sigh, Lothiriel moved forward and embraced her. "Safe journey, sister."

THE END

6/20/05 – 10/30/05


End file.
